


Your Daddy's Son

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [76]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Murder, team lets kill jesse manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: That’s all it took and Alex snapped. Finally. Finally snapped.
Series: quick little doodles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Your Daddy's Son

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my hiatus earlier than anticipated but it good
> 
> should I tag this as major character death??? like idk if it counts. do tell.

All it took was this.

Hands around his throat again, squeezing with purpose. His father’s eyes stared down at him with hatred. _How dare you?_ Those eyes said. _Did you really think you could beat me? Take down what I’ve built? How dare you think you could ever?_

Alex relaxed his body entirely and felt his father squeeze tighter, trying to finish him off.

That’s all it took and Alex snapped. Finally. Finally snapped.

In a split-second decision, Alex flipped his father onto his back. The hands stayed around his neck, but now Alex had leverage. There was no sense in prying them off, so he put his hands around Jesse’s neck and pressed just as hard. Even harder, maybe.

He would give his father props if he didn’t hate him. He seemed to value killing his son over his own wellbeing. He let Alex choke him if only so he didn’t have to let go.

Lightheadedness came too soon on Alex’s part though. His eyes darted around the room desperately, trying to find something different. Something worse. Something permanent. Couch. Coffee table. Plant. Coasters.

Coasters.

Alex let go of his father and allowed himself to be thrown into his back again, reaching for the glass coaster on the coffee table. His ears were ringing. He couldn’t breathe. He reached his fingers out.

“God, this is pathetic, Alex. So. Fucking. Pathetic,” Jesse said, pulling him up and slamming him back down with each word. It made Alex’s mind swim more. _If he could just get that damn coaster…_

Alex looked away from the coaster to see his dad happily laughing at his struggling hand while still choking him. A strangled noise came from Alex’s body and he needed to get a breath soon or it’d be over.

He refused to let it be over.

Jesse was so distracted; how could he have possibly seen Alex’s other hand coming to hit him in the ear? It wasn’t much, but it was enough to startle him enough to loosen his grip. Alex tore from it and, with a gasp, grabbed the glass coaster.

“What the–”

Alex slammed it against his head.

Jesse laughed even as he started the bleed. The coaster had broken against his skull, but it left Alex with half of it in his hand. It was a rather dull edge, but all Alex needed was an edge.

He swung it at his father’s face again and watched with great pleasure as it went through the skin of his cheek. Blood poured from his dad’s shocked face and mixed with the blood coming from Alex’s hand.

“What, Daddy? Aren’t you proud?” Alex cooed. Jesse growled in a gutteral way, palming for another shard of the coaster and swinging. Alex didn’t care that it nicked his shoulder. He reared back again and lodged his piece in his father’s eye.

Jesse screamed and Alex smiled.

“C'mon! This is pathetic! Fight back!” Alex yelled, spitting directly on his father’s wound.

Again, he had to give his father credit. He did care about killing Alex than preserving himself.

He threw Alex off him and started throwing punches. They weren’t anything Alex hadn’t felt before. Alex threw a punch into the fucked eye on his face. It was enough to disorient him and Alex crawled back on top of him.

“Be a man,” Alex recited in a taunting tone, “Man up, Dad! It’s for your own good! Man up! Man up! _Man up_!”

Alex stabbed him and he stabbed him and he stabbed him. It felt so good. Years and years of wanting to hit back so badly that it made him ache seemed to pay off. It didn’t matter that Alex was bleeding in more than a few places. It didn’t matter that, somewhere during the fight, Jesse had grabbed the other coaster and it was now sticking out of Alex’s arm. He couldn’t feel it.

All he felt was the sweet release of his father’s control.

“You’re a fucking disgrace to this family, Dad,” Alex spit after a minute. Jesse had stopped fighting back. The floor was a pool of blood. “Did you really think you could beat me? Under my roof? How dare you.”

His father’s words tasted good on his tongue.

Alex slowed and caught his breath. The body on the floor was lifeless. It was hard to see a part of him that wasn’t covered in blood. He wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t blinking. He wasn’t moving. Alex couldn’t help but marvel at his work.

“I win,” he whispered. The words slowly sunk in. Alex was smiling. It felt so good. “I win! _I win!_ ”

Alex pocketed the shard and stood up. He was wobbly and bleeding and his hand was fucked up so bad he couldn’t move it. But it didn’t matter.

A celebration was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
